


Confessing My Love (like a secret for just us)

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kala helps her out, Love Confessions, Schmoop, Seriously this is just Sun realizing she loves Mun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and trying to figure out how to tell him, first 'i love you', slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: “I am scared.” Sun whispered, too afraid to speak the actual words rattling around in her head out loud.Kala made a sympathetic noise, and squeezed her hand. “That’s alright. But you are the one of the bravest people I know Sun. And Detective Mun, he is a good man. Your heart will be safe with him, if you trust him with it.”Sun’s lips twisted in a defeated smirk. “I think I already did. A long while back.”She closed her eyes when she felt Kala press a gently kiss to her temple. “I think so too. And you know what?”Sun opened her eyes.Kala beamed. “Detective Mun gave you his heart a long while back too.”
Relationships: Sun Bak & Kala Dandekar, Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Confessing My Love (like a secret for just us)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> I really thought I would get a chance to write during my semester break, but life had other plans. Still, I am glad I was able to write at least one thing before the month ended. I haven't written anything for Sense8 in quite a while, but I introduced the series to my cousin and she binged it in like three days. Today is her birthday, so this fic is for her, and I hope you all like it too!
> 
> If you like the story at all, please let me know though kudos and comments (which can include keyboard smashes, one word comments, or favorite lines!). All mistakes are mine, this is not beta-read.
> 
> Happy birthday Sundari!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I am just borrowing them temporarily.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Sun sighed as she entered her apartment, leaning against the door as the exhaustion of the day threatened to bowl her over. Some days, it took all of her patience to not clobber the stubborn men in her company’s board room who kept assuming they knew better than she did.

A bark had her opening her opening her eyes to see Jindo bounding over, tail shaking furiously. Lips parting in a simple smile, Sun kneeled down, bracing herself as her dog threw himself at her from two feet away. She folded back against the door, pulling Jindo close and burying her face in his fur. Animals were so much simpler to deal with.

“Good evening Ms. Bak.” came a voice that she would still insist did not send her heart racing in her chest. Peeking from her place buried into Jindo, Sun saw her …lover standing at the entrance to the kitchen, uniform shirt unbuttoned at the top, with his sleeves rolled up.

Internally biting her cheek, she lifted her head in a nod, “Good evening Detective.”

“Long day?” he asked, voice gentle.

They had been together for a little over nine months at this point, moved in two months ago when his lease expired. And still, Sun could not accept that this was going to last. How could it? Mun was…kind, smart, an extremely good fighter, but he also trusted her to know what she was doing, and had so far always had her back. She recalled the words he had joking said in Naples, “ _I could do this every day with you Ms. Bak_.” He had yet to prove his words wrong.

“It is every day. What about for you?” Sun said.

Mun just shrugged. “Same old. Nothing nearly as interesting as an heiress gone rogue.”

Sun’s lips twisted in a wry grin. “I do not believe those are very common.”

Mun grinned, a smile just as open and warm as those Riley and Capheus was capable of. Before him, before them, no one had smiled at Sun like that. Like they were happy to see her, happy she existed. She hoped he would never stop smiling at her like that.

“Lucky me then, I caught the only one.”

Sun rolled her eyes as she tamped down the blush at his boyish charm. Jindo got bored that the attention was no longer on him, and left her lap, allowing for Sun to rise. She picked up the bag she had dropped to the side, moving to place it on the table, inhaling sharply when she noticed Mun was suddenly right behind her. She stared at him wide-eyed, but he just smiled and bent to give her a quick peck on her cheek.

“I already turned on the water heater, so you can go straight to the shower.”

Swallowing the fast pulse thrumming under her blood, she jerked her head once, tamping down the blush again when Mun caught her wrist before she moved fully away to press another kiss to her wrist. “Dinner will be done soon, so don’t stay in there too long.”

“I won’t.” Sun said. Or maybe whispered. Her head felt like it was spinning the more he touched her.

She stripped quickly, stepping into the shower that was as warm as had been promised. She tilted her head back, letting the water cleanse the day’s troubles of her before reaching for the soap.

As she scrubbed herself, she thought back to Mun. To the way he indulged her taste of spicy foods, even when they made his own eyes water, to the way he had so easily accepted her cluster, how he still sparred with her without holding back in the slightest, but also how at night he always wrapped her up tight in his arms, offering a safety Sun had not known since her mother passed.

Soon enough, she was sitting on their bed, absently rubbing the towel into her hair when she felt a presence next to her.

“Kala.”

Kala smiled at her, her own sweet smile that always sparked a warmth in her chest. In some ways, this woman was the one Sun could find the least commonalities with, soft where she herself was hard. But she never underestimated that Kala could be just as dangerous with her wits as she was with her fists.

“Hi Sun.”

“Do you need something?” Sun asked, and when she blinked, she found herself sitting on the couch on Kala’s balcony, the setting sun casting long shadows across Mumbai, the air heavy with the promise of rains to come.

Kala shook her head. “I thought you needed something.”

“What?” Sun asked, confused.

Kala placed her hand on Sun’s. “You showed up here.”

“I-” Sun said, feeling lost. Why had she come to Kala? “I don’t know why I am here.”

Kala bit her lip. “It’s ok. What were you thinking of?”

Sun hesitated, before realizing the foolishness of the endeavor. “I was thinking about Mun.”

Kala’s smile brightened, “How is the good detective doing?”

“Making dinner.”

Sun liked Kala’s laughter, the way it sounded like bells chiming, light and melodious. “You are a lucky lady. Rajan tries, but he cannot manage vegetables at all. He’s pretty good with chapathi and naan though.”

Sun couldn’t help the tease, “And Wolfgang?”

Kala’s blush was not as visible on her darker skin, but still there. “We don’t let him in the kitchen since he burned one of my pots trying to boil milk.”

Now it was Sun’s turn to chuckle at the image of Kala scolding the big German man, who would actually curl into himself in the face of her ire.

“You know, I think I know why you are here.” Kala said suddenly, eyes filled with that twinkle she always got when she figured something out.

“Oh?” Sun raised her eyebrow.

“Do you remember, we once had a conversation, one of our first. You were still in prison, and came to me when Wolfgang decided to go see his uncle.”

“Yes.” Sun said, that memory coming back to her. “What about it?”

“You told me you could feel what I was feeling. Well I can feel what you are feeling right now. Tell me Sun, what are you feeling?”

Sun stared at her, stunned, before casting her eyes to her feet. What was she feeling?

When Sun didn’t answer, Kala rephrased her question. “What are you feeling about Detective Mun?”

Sun’s breath hitched. She looked at Kala with wide eyes, apprehension and fear creeping into her mind.

“Hey, hey, hey, come back to me.” Kala said, throwing one arm around Sun, and wrapping her other hand in between Sun’s clenched ones. “It’s ok.”

“I am scared.” Sun whispered, too afraid to speak the actual words rattling around in her head out loud.

Kala made a sympathetic noise, and squeezed her hand. “That’s alright. You told me that day you put everything you feel into your fists and fight for it. You are the one of the bravest people I know Sun. This is one thing you don't need to fight for. And Detective Mun, he is a good man. Your heart will be safe with him, if you trust him with it.”

Sun’s lips twisted in a defeated smirk. “I think I already did. A long while back.”

She closed her eyes when she felt Kala press a gently kiss to her temple. “I think so too. And you know what?”

Sun opened her eyes.

Kala beamed. “Detective Mun gave you his heart a long while back too.”

Sun felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, her chest feeling heavy and expanding at once, when she heard Mun call for her. She whipped her head in the direction of the kitchen, wiping at her eyes, and when she turned, she noticed Kala was gone.

Taking a fortifying breath, Sun threw her towel in the hamper and made her way to the kitchen. Mun was crouched by Jindo’s food bowl, teasing him with his dinner. When Sun entered, Mun turned to her, his face automatically transforming into a joyful visage, even as Jindo successfully used his distraction to grab his reward.

“Hello Ms. Bak. How was the shower?” He asked as he lifted himself up.

Curling her fists so she didn’t lose her courage, she walked up to him and pulled him in for a kiss, startling him for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist. He let her guide the kiss, let her guide him till he was sitting at one of the dining table chairs, with Sun straddling his lap.

“Hello.” she said, still trying to figure out how to say what was going on through her mind.

And Mun, perceptive man that he was let her take her him, merely settling his hands on her waist, rubbing faint circles into her tank top. “Hello.”

Sun had been so scared of what she was going to say, of how he was going to react, and yet here, looking into his eyes, and seeing that …love so starkly splashed across his face, she kissed him again. When they parted, she rested her forehead on his, winding her arms around his neck. Into the scant space between them, she closed her eyes and confessed. “I love you.”

Mun did not make any noise, did not react at all beyond tightening his hands at her waist. “Ms. Bak… Sun, will you open your eyes for me?”

Squeezing them tightly, she exhaled, opening them slowly. 

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Mun’s face, filled with such fondness and love, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes again, and her blood pounded in her ears.

“I love you too.”

Sun choked out a sob, burying her face in his shoulders, trying to get herself under control, even as she shook like a leaf in Mun’s lap. Her hands were white knuckled in their grip on Mun’s shirt, even as his were slowly caressing the length of her spine. When the world finally stopped spinning, Sun drew in a shaky breath, and heard a faint humming from Mun. Her grip tightened when she placed the tune as an old love song her mother had loved.

She leaned back, sniffling as he brought one hand up to wipe the stray tears from her face. “You are beautiful.”

Sun batted his hand away. “I am not.”

Mun shook his head. “You’re always beautiful. And brave. And so strong. I am so thankful every day that you let me spend by your side.”

Sun bit her lip. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Loving me.” Sun confessed.

Mun just laughed, shaking the two of them slightly.

“Oh, Ms. Bak, loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done in my life.”

Sun huffed a laugh and kissed him, and when she looked over his shoulder, she saw Kala wink at her before disappearing.

Falling for Mun had been terrifying and filled with so many ways it could have gone wrong. But now that she was in love? Yeah, it was one of the easiest things she had ever done in her life too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, you can find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com!


End file.
